


Christmas tree

by hollstein_af



Series: kana ficlets [4]
Category: Smash (TV)
Genre: F/F, Late Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5581528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollstein_af/pseuds/hollstein_af
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas fluff about decorating</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas tree

Before Ana met Karen, she'd never really got into Christmas. She had a small plastic Christmas tree the size of a desk lamp and occasionally got drunk wearing a santa hat, but that was about as far as her festivities went. It was pretty unsurprising to learn that Karen was an enthusiastic Christmas lover, but what Ana hadn’t expected was for that Christmas spirit to be so contagious. 

Before she knew it she actually found herself looking forward to everything from hanging stockings to kisses that tasted like candy canes. 

The first challenge had been getting the tree into the elevator, Karen had somehow managed to convince her that they needed the tallest tree they could buy. When they finally maneuvered it inside the elevator, Ana spent the duration of the ride up with a face full of pine. 

The decorating was the fun part, Ana loved listening to Karen absent mindedly singing along to whatever Christmas songs were on the radio while she worked. Ana had never liked Christmas songs before now. She waited for Karen to finish stringing up lights before she took her hand and twirled her along to the music, earning a surprised but pleased laugh. 

When Karen went off to find a bag of candy canes she returned to find Ana standing on the tips on her toes, stretching up as far as she could to try to stick the star on top of the tree. She watched from the doorway and suppressed a giggle as Ana tried a small jump, still not managing to reach the highest branch. As cute as it was, Karen knew she couldn't just watch her flounder all day so she made her way over to Ana. before Ana could even turn around Karen bent down slightly and wrapped her arms around Ana's waist, lifting her up high enough to reach. She made a noise of triumph when she finally got the star into place. 

“look at us working together" Ana said, once her feet were back on the ground, "thanks". She threw her arms loosely around Karen's neck and gave her a quick kiss. 

"Of course". Karen smiled warmly before sticking one of the candy canes in her mouth. 

"You know I would have got it up there eventually though, right?". 

"Of course you would". 

Ana spent the next day and a half smelling of pine, which would have bothered her if Karen hadn’t told her that the smell was kind of a turn-on.


End file.
